Users of handheld electronic devices can use the devices to find information related to their current location. Specialized applications, such as mapping and/or social networking applications, can be executed by the electronic devices to find the information. This approach can suffer from multiple drawbacks including: the information found is specialized to that of the application, the information relies on the user having network connectivity and time to wait for device/server communications, and the information may take a number of user interactions in order to sort through and find and/or request specific desired details. There are general needs for providing predictive information to a user.